Wan Tanmeo
(Forward) |number = 10 |team = *'Rojiura Shounentai' *'Soccer Zatsugidan' |seiyuu = Murase Michiyo |debut_anime = Episode 015 (Orion)}} Wan Tanmeo (ワン・タンメオ) is a forward for Rojiura Shounentai and Soccer Zatsugidan. Appearance Wan Tanmeo has fair skin and burgundy hair held up with a red and white headband. He has large eyes with dark pupils and a small nose. Plot Wan appeared for the first time in Li Hao's flashback when Li told how they met Zhao Jinyun, who offered them help and protection, at the same time teaching football and honest life. When Zhao left them one day, claiming that they no longer needed him, they continued to follow the rules that he taught them and took part in the Chinese youth soccer tournament. In the tournament they reached the final where they faced the Shanghai Hoshinekodan team and drew 2-2. When the match with Inazuma Japan began, Chinese team overwhelmed them with unusual tricks and plays. All players participated in tactic Banri no Choujou thanks which they quickly scored 2 goals. When the match resumed after Haizaki Ryouhei and Kira Hiroto failed to score, China used their another tactic which was Shourinji Kousoku Juuhachijin thanks which they created optical illusions, using their high speed. Wan tricked Inamori Asuto along with Li Hao and Shuu Chuna stole him the ball. Later during the break Wan was talking with Shuu and their play so far. When Shuu praised Wan, he responded that Shuu wasn't bad at all, as for someone who grew up in luxury. Tao Lu appeared and explained Wan that they put money not only in training but also in their beauty. In the second half of the match Japan counterattacked. However their shots were still blocked. Later when Goujin Tetsunosuke entered the field, China again used their tactic Shourinji Kousoku Juuhachijin but this time Japan outsmarted them, thanks to Asuto's Inabikari Dash. Goujin shot with his Fire Lemonade Rising and Min Yinqi used Bakugui Shishi. However this shot was so powerful that Min moved back and wasn't able to stop it, even with Tao and Xiao Rau who supported him. Finally Japan scored the first goal. The match resumed and China immediately used their new tactic Minna de Jiangshi, successfully blocking Japan's players moves. Later Li initiated another tactic Mouko Shuurai thanks which China got through the Japan's defense but this time they didn't score. Both teams kept fighting and didn't want to let it go. They wanted to support Zhao in his fight with the Orion Foundation, but at the same time they wished to win this match because they loved soccer. Later they used again Minna de Jiangshi but this time Japan outsmarted them and scored the second goal, tying 2-2. When Nosaka Yuuma and Ichihoshi Hikaru initiated their new tactic The General Japan got through the Chinese defense and successfully scored the third goal. China was trying to counterattack and Li along with Zhou Xing shot last time with Tenhou Chiretsu, however it was blocked. The match ended and all players fell on the field exhausted and tired, at the same time satisfied with the fair match. Everyone thanked each other for honest play and promised to play one more time in the future. Later at the stadium Zhao supported all Chinese players and praised them for their play, at the end they decided to go for some noodles before returning to China. Gallery Young Wan Tanmeo.png|Young Wan Tanmeo. EP-05-027.png|EP-05-027. EP-05-048.png|EP-05-048. EP-05-058.png|EP-05-058. EP-05-059.png|EP-05-059. Trivia *Wan Tanmeo's name is based on Wonton noodles, which is Wantanmen (ワンタン ) in Japanese. Navigation Category:Orion characters Category:Rojiura Shounentai